


I Know You Know

by natacup82



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Breakups to Makeups, Exes to Lovers, Hanging out in hotel rooms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: Yoongi and Kihyun run into each other when they're both in NY for promotions.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 100





	I Know You Know

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Instead of just screaming on twitter about Yoongi/Kihyun I actually wrote a thing. This fic does briefly mention Wonho's situation and my pie in the sky fantasy so fair warning if that's something you're avoiding.   
> 2\. I like this pairing a normal amount and anyone that tells you different is lying but also thanks to everyone on twitter who goes absolutely feral every time we talk about them. This is for you  
> 3\. This is practically flash fic and thus unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Kihyun knows, in the back of his mind at least, that BTS is also in the states for promotions. He knows that they’re probably even in New York but he’d assumed, stupidly, that because of their different promotional schedules that he’d never even have a chance to accidentally run into them. That at the very least they’d be in different hotels, doing different things so he’d be safe. 

He knows now that was incredibly stupid of him, he hasn’t any kind of luck in months and it wouldn’t suddenly show up know when he’s tired and just learned they’re going to be in New York living out of suitcases for a surprise extra week. 

He’s just finished his workout, face timing with Wonho to update him on his progress when the elevator arrives. Kihyun ends the call and steps in, leaning against the wall as it stops on the next floor. He doesn’t look up from his phone as someone steps in and the doors close behind them. 

“Kihyun-ah?” 

Several things happen at once; Kihyun remembers that he’s not wearing a mask, he realizes that he’s alone in an elevator with a stranger and then he realizes that he recognizes that voice and those eyes, even if they are half covered by a mask. 

“Yoongi,” Kihyun says, glad that his voice has come out smooth and unbothered. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Yoongi says, pulling his mask down under his chin. They stand there, not saying anything as the elevator makes its way up. Kihyun isn’t sure what to say, he hasn’t been alone with Yoongi in more than two years and hasn’t had a conversation in what seems like more. Before he can think of something to say to break the tension the elevator dings and opens on his floor. 

Kihyun steps out of the elevator and turns back and says, “Well, bye,” and starts to make his escape.

“Wait,” Yoongi says, stepping out of the elevator and letting the doors shut behind him. “Are you here for long?”

Kihyun shrugs, acting more casually than he feels. “We’re stuck here for an extra week with the fight cancellations and travel restrictions.”

“Oh,” Yoongi says, nodding. “Us too, we were supposed to fly out in a few days.”

Kihyun nods. “Right,” he says for want of anything else to say. He regrets going to the gym alone and not having Changkyun there to help him get out of this or if he’s being wistful, he’d wish for Wonho-hyung to come back to them sooner, he might have helped make things a little less awkward. 

“Do you,” Yoongi starts, weighing his words carefully. “Do you have any plans? We could get dinner or something? Maybe hang out.”

Kihyun narrows his eyes. “Why?” he asks, and starts to say something else, something _mean_ when the door behind him opens and Minhyuk pops his head out. 

“Hey, Yoongi-ssi, what are you doing here?” Minhyuk asks, eyes wide with surprise as he looks from Kihyun to Yoongi. 

Yoongi runs a hand through his hair. “We’re staying here, a couple floors up. And stuck for a few extra days with the flights and everything.” 

“Ah,” Minhyuk says with a smile. “Like us. So what are you two doing? You should get dinner, Kihyun doesn’t have plans tonight,” he adds, like the demon that he is. Kihyun glares at him but Minhyuk just smiles back at him, unbothered. 

Kihyun turns back to Yoongi who has a look on his face he can’t decipher and sighs. “Sure, I guess if you want to do dinner we can.”

“Cool,” Yoongi says, nodding. “I’ll meet you up here at say 7pm?” he asks and at Kihyun’s nod adds, “Which room?”

“Oh he’s right next to me,” Minhyuk answers, jerking his head toward Kihyun’s room door. “But you should really exchange numbers, in case he’s in with one of us.”

Kihyun exchanges phones with Yoongi and while he’s adding his number looks at Minhyuk and mouths “I’m going to kill you,” as Minhyuk smiles at him. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Yoongi says after he has his phone back and heads down to the elevator. 

Kihyun waits until he’s on the elevator and the doors have closed behind him to punch Minhyuk in the arm. 

Minhyuk just waves him away, yelling, “Whatever, you’ll thank me later!” as Kihyun tries and fails to slam his door. 

*  
Kihyun flops face-first onto his bed and screams into a pillow in frustration. 

The thing is, he had been mostly over all of it. Getting dumped sucked, but it wasn’t the end of the world. Yoongi acting like somehow Kihyun wasn’t supposed to have hurt feelings about it and they could just go back to being friends was shitty and stupid but he dealt with that, harshly but whatever he earned it. It was fine. He’s been perfectly polite. And he’s spent the better part of two years avoiding him and up until the last six months it’s been easy because Yoongi has been avoiding him back. 

But now _this_. Kihyun was fine with them being polite, indifferent colleagues who happen to work in the same industry who have grown apart, they don’t need to be friends again. He groans and gets up to shower. 

He broods on it for the rest of the afternoon, playing games on his phone and posting selcas until it’s time for him to get dressed for dinner. Kihyun spends twenty minutes thinking about what he’s wearing before reaching for his phone and getting so far as to open the group chat when he realizes what he’s doing. There is no need for effort here, he’s going to have an incredibly awkward dinner with his ex-boyfriend and then hopefully not even have to exchange handshakes with him until the end of year award shows. 

Kihyun forces himself to stop fretting; he doesn’t need to dress up or try to impress anyone, Yoongi can have a terrible dinner with him while he wears jeans and a t-shirt or he can fuck off into the sun, whichever. 

His phone vibrates against the bed and Kihyun frowns over at it but ignores it as he pulls on a slightly nicer t-shirt and grabs his sneakers. He’s just tied his shoes when there’s a knock at the door. Kihyun takes several deep breaths and then gets up and opens the door.

“Hey,” Yoongi says, from the doorway. He’s wearing a hoodie and jeans and Kihyun is almost disappointed. He’d wanted to be underdressed and maybe make Yoongi so uncomfortable that he bailed but he’s just not that lucky. 

Kihyun gives him a head nod and says, “Hey,” grabbing his phone and keycard and hustling Yoongi out of the doorway and down to the elevator.

It’s a quiet trip to the restaurant, they exchange a handful of words in the car, and maybe a handful more by the time they’re seated in a private dining room waiting for their meal. 

“So,” Yoongi says, playing with the utensils laid out on the table. “How have you been?”

Kihyun narrows his eyes at him. Yoongi and everybody else is well aware of how bad the last six months have been for him and his boys. “Fine,” Kihyun says a little sharply trying to figure out the trap. “Why?”

“I wasn’t trying to start anything, I was just asking.”

“Fine,” Kihyun says, rolling his eyes. “I’m okay, we’re working on a few things, hopefully if things go as expected we’ll see some big changes this spring.”

Yoongi looks surprised. “Oh that’s good right?” he asks, as their food arrives and they’re momentarily not alone. He doesn’t speak again until the waiters have left and closed the door. “If it goes as expected, I mean?”

Kihyun nods and leans forward. “Wonho’s case is nearly done, we expect arrests in the next few weeks,” he says voice low. “And we’re going to be getting a new CEO and VP so we’re working to bring him back.”

“Shit, that’s awesome,” Yoongi says and he sounds genuine so Kihyun tries not to get his hackles up. 

“Yeah, if the timing works out we’ll have Wonho and Jooheon back in time for tour,” Kihyun says, reaching out to his plate and eating with his fingers. He looks up and Yoongi is making a face he remembers well from their time together. “What?” he asks even though he knows what.

Yoongi makes another face. “I can’t believe you still do that.”

“Still do what?” 

“There’s a fork right there,” Yoongi says gesturing at the table.

Kihyun takes another bite and licks his finger, ignoring the fork and Yoongi for a moment. “I don’t know why you care so much about _how_ I eat.”

“It’s obnoxious.”

“So don’t look,” Kihyun says, sitting back in his chair and sighing. “Why did you want to get dinner with me? This can’t be fun for you either.” 

Yoongi stares at him for a second and then swallows. “Aren’t you tired of this?”

“Of what?”

“Things being weird between us, you were one of my best friends. I miss you.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “You dumped me. And assumed that we’d just go right back to being friends. You did that, not me.” 

“I know,” Yoongi says, voice quiet. 

“A lot of people know, that still doesn’t fix it,” Kihyun says, voice sharp. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath; he’s not doing this, he refuses. “Listen, I appreciate that you know _now_ but I don’t understand why you’re doing this. We were fine.”

Yoongi just gives him a look. “I tried to hug you at an awards show and you shook my hand.”

“A handshake was an appropriate reaction to where we are as people,” Kihyun says flatly. “Don’t tell me that’s what started all this.”

“I’ve seen you naked, _repeatedly_ , a handshake is not appropriate.”

“So have literally all of my members and several of our stylists, seeing me naked is not that big of a deal.”

Yoongi laughs and says, “It’s a crime I can’t put that up on twitter.” 

He sighs. “I know I hurt you and I messed all of that up, I’ve kind of had to talk through a bunch of that stuff in therapy,” he says swallowing again. “I’m sorry, that doesn’t make it better but I am sorry. I hurt you and screwed things up and kept screwing it up for so long that you treated me like a stranger.”

“But you were one of my best friends and it doesn’t feel right acting like you don’t know me better than most people.”

Kihyun looks at him, really looks at him for the first time in years and Yoongi looks sincere. 

Suddenly he’s just exhausted, of trying to stay mad when there’s so many more important things happening in his life. He’s got a million things he needs to fight in his life and Yoongi doesn’t need to be one of them. 

“Okay, okay,” Kihyun says, mostly to himself, looking down at the table. He looks up at Yoongi and says, “I guess we can try being friends again.”

“Really? Good, cool,” Yoongi says and smiles, and this time Kihyun doesn’t resist smiling back.

*  
They end up back in Kihyun’s room, with some show Kihyun has never heard of playing on the TV as they sit and try to figure out how to be friends again. 

“So,” Kihyun says, climbing onto his bed and settling in propped up against the headboard. “How’s your health?”

“What?” Yoongi says, with a laugh. “That’s your opener.”

Kihyun throws the mint left on the bed at his face and laughs when Yoongi ducks. “That’s what I used to say we’d meet up to talk about, jackass.”

Yoongi falls across the foot of the bed laughing. “Why would you even,” he chokes out laughing like an asshole who never got random questions about what he did with his friends after award shows. “You can’t think people believed that,” he wheezes, clutching his stomach. 

“I had to say something!” Kihyun yells, pulling one of the pillows from behind his back and smacking Yoongi in the face with it. 

“Hey!” Yoongi yells, muffled by the pillow. 

Kihyun laughs, falling back against the headboard. It feels good to laugh at Yoongi, _with_ Yoongi after so long of having every feeling he had for him being sadness and anger and pain. 

He’s still laughing when he gets hit in the face with a pillow and looks up to see Yoongi kneeling on the bed in front of him, pillow in hand and gummy smile on display. And then it’s war. 

Kihyun can’t remember the last time he had a pillow fight, it was probably when he was a kid but he still can’t stop laughing as he goes down with the latest onslaught. 

He’s reaching for another pillow to launch his counterattack when Yoongi straddles him and pins his arms against the bed. 

“No, nope, you’re done,” Yoongi says from above him, hair flopping into his face. 

Kihyun tries to control his laughing as he says, “Don’t tell me you’re still a sore loser?” 

“It’s not being a sore loser if other people are cheating,” Yoongi says. Kihyun can’t believe he can keep a straight face while saying that when Kihyun knows he gleefully cheats at every game he plays. 

Kihyun raises an eyebrow at him and Yoongi raises one back, flashing a smile that makes Kihyun’s breath seize in his chest. Everything suddenly feels charged and Kihyun is hyper aware of every place that they touch, of Yoongi’s fingers gripping his wrists not quite tight enough to hurt, of Yoongi’s boney knees pressing into his sides. 

He wants to run; he’s spent too long making sure he doesn’t have these feelings again, now right as he’s agreed to try being friends it all comes flooding back. Kihyun tries to get up and put some space between them but Yoongi is heavier than he looks and he’s looking down at Kihyun with this look that Kihyun can’t quite parse. 

“Kihyun-ah,” Yoongi says, voice low. He let’s go of his grip on Kihyun’s wrists and brushes his thumb against Kihyun’s cheek. 

Kihyun isn’t sure who moves first, Yoongi leans down and he leans up and before he can give another thought to how bad of an idea it is they’re kissing. It feels like a shock goes through him at the first hint of Yoongi’s tongue in his mouth and he pulls him closer, until they’re pressed together from their hips to their chests. Kihyun slips a hand up Yoongi’s shirt and smiles as Yoongi moans against his lips as he drags his fingers down his back.

Yoongi sits up suddenly and Kihyun follows him, chasing his lips as Yoongi’s hands bracket his neck. He pulls away and pulls off his shirt and then leans back in and kisses Kihyun again, fingers creeping up under Kihyun’s shirt. Kihyun laughs against his lips and reaches down, pulling his shirt up and off. 

Yoongi drags his fingers down Kihyun’s chest and then pulls away and says, “Oh my god.”

“What?” Kihyun asks, dazed and way too keyed up to stop now. Hopefully Yoongi isn’t trying to stop now. 

“You have _abs_ ,” Yoongi says laughing. “Holy shit.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, slides his hands up Yoongi’s hips and flips him over to shut him up. 

Later, as they lay there, breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath Kihyun starts thinking clearly again. He’s coming down from the endorphins of a long overdue orgasm and all the reasons why this was a bad idea come flooding back into his head.

“You’re thinking too loud over there, Kihyun-ah,” Yoongi says, shifting up on one arm to lean over Kihyun. “Stop freaking out.”

Kihyun snorts. “I’m not freaking out,” he lies staring up at the ceiling. There’s a spot in the center that’s slightly off texture that looks like it should have been a light fixture and somehow noting that tiny little imperfection helps him focus. “What happened to _I want us to be friends again_.”

“I do want us to be friends again.”

Kihyun looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. He looks between them, flicks a glance at their naked bodies, at the cum drying on his stomach and back up to Yoongi. 

Yoongi rolls his eyes and says, “I don’t want us to _only_ be friends.” He sighs. “I just wanted to ease into it, I wasn’t planning on sucking your dick on day one.”

“Is that more of a day three kind of thing? Day five?” Kihyun asks, relaxing a little bit. This at least, is familiar. Yoongi stubbornly deciding to do something and making it happen even if he’s not really expecting to get what he wants. “Can I get a timeline here so I know what to expect next?”

Yoongi laughs and settles in with his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. “I was thinking you know, we’d have actually talked at one of those end of year shows, and then I’d build up to us being friends again. Then since we both had US promotions early in the new year, I’d ask you out in a couple weeks when we’re all back home. Make it official in a couple weeks and I figure give it a couple years, maybe lock it down for good after we finish our service.”

“Confident,” Kihyun says, settling a hand on Yoongi’s back. “You’ve got everything planned out, huh?” 

Yoongi shrugs against him. “A couple of things, still plenty of room for some surprises.”

“Well,” Kihyun says, thinking about how the day started and how it’s ending; about how he thought he felt then and how he knows he feels now. “I’m looking forward to it,” he finally says, voice cracking. “Don’t disappoint me.”

“I won’t,” Yoongi says, words mumbled against his skin. “Never again.” And this time Kihyun believes him,

THE END


End file.
